


One-shot: Jealousy

by Cat58



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat58/pseuds/Cat58
Summary: Does contain sexual content but it’s tame. Very short one shot so I can get back into writing





	One-shot: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain sexual content but it’s tame. Very short one shot so I can get back into writing

My eyes snapped open at practically the speed of light when I heard soft screams laced with what had to be agony. My legs swung out of bed and collided to the ground with a large thud. My footfall was loud clicks as my heels hit the floor at an accelerated speed. My court looked at their running superior with a mix of confusion and fear. They must have been wondering what their ruler could be so fearful of she was running… they didn’t understand. They couldn’t understand the feeling of hearing a scream that sounded so familiar yet was so distant. Blue. I knew the scream belonged to Blue. 

 

When I arrived that the source of the sound I saw Blue. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she sat on top of White. They both had thick smiles on their faces as I heard Blue moan out again. They were so engulfed in what they were doing that they hadn’t seen me stare in utter shock at what they had been doing.

 

I let the door shut in front of me, then I took a deep breath, and sucked the tears back into my eyes. I walked away from the room with my head held up high as I tried hard not to turn back. 

 

~~~

 

Every time I spoke to Blue the thought of her in Whites bed would pop into my head. Every time she laughed I could see that same smile painted on her face. It was torturing me. 

“Yellow? Yellow, what is the matter? You’ve been acting weird as of late,” Blue said with a look of concern as we sat in my quarters talking about the gem formation. 

“It’s… it’s nothing. I’m perfectly fine,” I stated and then lifted my head up. 

I felt the coldness of her hand on my cheek as she spoke again, “Yellow… I’ve known you since I’ve been formed. I know when something is eating at you.” 

Her voice was so soft… her eyes were fixated on only me. 

“I didn’t know about you and White.” 

A thick silence rested between us but her hand didn’t leave my face. 

“It’s… new,” she said as she looked down to the ground, “I’d be dense if I didn’t know how you felt about me, Yellow.” 

I met her eyes and allowed myself to soften just a bit.

“Was is that obvious?” I asked in a low voice. 

She giggled at my question, “your court is an interesting bunch of gems to listen to, Yellow. They know your moods and emotions better than you do.” 

Her soft face begged me to kiss her. Her movements captivated me. I felt a small amount of her skin touch mine and I snapped. Without calculation. Without thought. I pulled Blue as close as I could and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back immediately. I quickly pushed her into the walls of my quarters as my lips traveled to her neck. My fingers tangled in the thin fabric of her robes before a flash sent them away and I felt her soft skin under my fingertips. Her nails dug underneath my metal armour and left marks I knew would remain like battle scars on a soldier. A heat built up in my core as I sucked her neck and I heard the marvelous sounds of her moans. I hoped White could hear her. I hope White could hear her screaming my name. 

 


End file.
